


Dire: Right to Remain Silent

by LeoArcana



Series: Dire 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Dean Gabriel are mention only, Imprisonment, Scheming, murderous intent, there's like no other tags to add to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been getting away with his...hobby for years.  However, after the events of Dire, everything is brought to light and he must answer for the lives lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire: Right to Remain Silent

Magnus sat in his office, simultaneously fuming with anger and in despair.  In all the time he’d been running Purgatory, he had never once seen a fighter cause so much bloodshed and death so swiftly.  There had been a few that were difficult to handle and a few handlers did die here and there, but never spectators. 

Purgatory had been temporarily shut down and locked up.  Police were still investigating the casino above and identifying those killed on the casino floor.  They had no knowledge of the dead below.  Magnus wanted the police to take the bodies, identify them and inform their families.  He truly did.  But getting them up from Purgatory was a challenge.  The best plan he had was to rent a few rooms from the casino’s hotel and have the handlers move bodies to the rooms and let someone find them there.  It was morbid, but he couldn’t very well have them tossed out of the elevator onto the casino floor or waltz into the police station and tell them all the answers they wanted.

Magnus rented an entire floor.  He paid off enough staff to have them avoid the floor hour.  On top of that, he had them ‘inconvenience’ the guests by having them asked to move to another room due to a gas leak on that floor as well as putting one elevator shaft out of order for two hours, giving him enough time to have them scrubbed.  Thankfully, Dean hadn’t killed anyone inside them and dragged them, otherwise the police would be investigating the elevator and the elevator shafts much more closely than they were.

He sat back with sigh and clenched his jaw as he watched the news run yet another story on the mysterious massacre.  This was Michael’s fault, he decided.  True, there were definitely better ways to have Dean removed, but he’d put that faith in amateurs.  They wouldn’t have even been placed in that situation if Michael had listened to him or not have bought a skinwalker off Crowley.  It mostly the former. 

For the deaths of unsuspecting innocents, Michael needed to be punished.  Barring him from Purgatory wouldn’t do.  That would be an injustice to the dead.  Since the whole situation was his fault, he should be the one to take the blame for their deaths.  Magnus would find a way to pin all of this on him and set the police after him.

 

At his own home, Michael watched the same story on the news.  He clenched his fists and ground his teeth.  He put the blame for this on his younger brothers.  They just had to step in and throw the biggest monkey wrench in history.  If they hadn’t interfered, Dean would most likely still be sedated in the infirmary and no one would be dead.

He’d been waiting for an update on the news, either declaring another massacre somewhere or a highly suspicious mauling of both Gabriel and Castiel.  Maybe even a bit about a strangely prehistoric beast being spotted in some remote part of the state.  But there was nothing.  They were all in the wind, like they’d never been here.

It was infuriating.

If Dean was still alive, he belonged to Michael.  He didn’t care what state he was in, he belonged to him.  If anything, recent events had proven him to be night unstoppable.  He would be the undisputed champion of Purgatory and Michael would be raking in more money than he could possibly spend.  All he had to do was get Dean back and, to do that, he needed to find Castiel. 

Michael vaguely recalled someone, perhaps Gabriel, mentioning that Castiel had moved to Montana.  Montana was a big state, but it wasn’t densely populated and ‘Castiel Novak’ was not a common name.  In addition, he had Castiel’s phone number.

A quick search on YellowPages proved just how easy it was.  Michael saved the information to his phone and got up.  He planned to take Dean back, one way or another, and he didn’t expect Castiel to just hand him over or for Dean to go willingly.  In the same room he had kept Dean, he kept a number of weapons in a locked safe.  The safe stood beside the cabinet that had held the restraints.  Inside were various munitions, tranquilizers of different strengths and bullets of several calibers, and all the guns to use them. 

He opened the safe and pulled out the long, flat rifle case that held the rifle for his highest strength tranquilizer; he planned on taking Dean alive.  He wouldn’t be good to him otherwise.  But as for Castiel— well, if he interfered too much, he was never Michael’s favorite brother.  For him, and in case Dean was beyond reclaiming, picked up a smaller box housing a magnum.  He opened both gun cases, then reached back into the safe for the boxes of bullets and darts.  From his understanding of what Meg had gone about, it would be in his and Dean’s best interest for him to bring enough tranquilizers to drop an elephant.  For the magnum, he set 12 rounds in the grooves designed for bullets.  He was a good shot, but he wasn’t stupid.         

Michael shut both cases and locked them shut.  He picked them up and started towards the door, but stopped on hearing a knock at the front door.  He carefully set the gun cases down on the floor and went to the front door.  There was another knock at the door, this time more aggressive.  Michael peered through the peep hole of the door and swore under his breath.  Two officers stood outside; one in typical light wear, the other wearing a few pieces of body armor.  Michael took a deep breath and composed himself before opening the door.

“Michael Novak?” the lighter dressed one asked.

“Yes?”

The armored officer stepped forward and took him by the wrist.  He pulled him forward and turned him around, bringing his wrist behind his back and reached for the other hand.

“Hey, just what the hell—“

“You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law—“

“Am I being arrested?” Michael barked, “On what grounds?”

The armored officer clicked the handcuffs around his wrists and turned Michael to face him.

“We recently received evidence that you are responsible for the MGM Grand massacre.  You are being taken into custody for questioning.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during interrogation.  If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you—“

Both officers grabbed him by his upper his arms and began leading him out of his house.  Michael said nothing and didn’t resist them.  He could afford a lawyer, he could afford one of the best in the entire state.

“You can invoke your right to be silent before or during the interrogation and if you do so, the interrogation must stop.  You may also invoke your right to have an attorney present during interrogation and, until the attorney arrives, the interrogation must stop.”

The lighter dressed officer opened the car door and the armored one pressed Michael’s head down as he stepped into the squad car.

“Do you understand your rights as they have been to you?”

“Yes,” Michael answered tightly.

The door was slammed shut.  One of the officers went back the house and shut the front door, then came back to the car.  Both officers got in and pulled out of his driveway.  As they drove, Michael raked his brain for what could possibly be enough evidence for him to be arrested.  He hadn’t even set foot on the casino floor or in the hotel that day.

They rode in silence until the police radio cut through.  It was a little fuzzy, but perfectly understandable.  Sixteen dead bodies had suddenly turned up in the seventh floor of the MGM Grand, all with lacerations matching the ones of the victims found on the casino floor.  The armored officer gave a subtle glare over his shoulder at Michael while other glanced in the rearview with narrowed eyes and a tightened grip on the steering wheel.

When they got to the police station, Michael immediately invoked his right to silence until his attorney arrived.  He already had a list of who it was he intended to call, this wasn’t the first time he’d gotten into trouble because of something related to Purgatory.  But it was the first time he was being accused of mass homicide.

The attorney arrived an hour later.  He spoke with the police on what the matter at hand was, then consulted in private with Michael for his own side of the story.  Then the interrogation began.

After thirty minutes of disturbingly well-aimed questions, the attorney called the interrogation off.  They knew far more than he did and he would not have them backed into a corner.  The police agreed to resume interrogations; in the meantime, they were going to acquire a search warrant for Michael’s house.  Michael curled his lip in anger.  He wasn’t stupid, he was unlucky.

They came back with damning evidence.  They’d found the cage, the guns, the restraints; his court date was set two days from now.

The prosecutor easily built up the case of his intent to murder his brother, he’d searched for his brother’s address just minutes before being arrested and the guns had been sitting out and ready to go.  As for the massacre, they’d been given an anonymous tip that Michael was the one who had captured the wild animal, tortured it to insanity and turned it loose on the innocent.  Several other anonymous people had likewise called in with stories purporting just that. 

They had even called Gabriel and Castiel as character witnesses.  Both had declined to appear, but both had given a statement.  Gabriel confirmed that Michael had admitted to buying a wolf, Castiel attested to his brother’s dislike of him.

Despite having one of the best attorneys, Michael was tried and convicted in less than two hours.  The attorney was simply in over his head on this case.  The only thing he managed to do was spare Michael from the death penalty.  He was sentenced to a high level security prison with four life sentences with no possibility of parole. 

It was at that point that Michael had lost it.  He screamed and shouted and fought back against the officers, resulting in being tazed to submission.  He was led from the court, through a sea of mixed yelling.  Many were cheering for justice while others shouted and damned him, wishing him death in prison.

Michael was booked and processed the next day.  It was already a high level security prison, but he was placed in a more secure part of the prison.  He was not permitted to socialize with the prison as whole, during meal times or open yard.  He was put on a different schedule to minimize the likelihood of an incident happening.  He only saw four other prisoners; he rarely spoke to them.  He kept perfectly to himself, always fuming with anger and raking his brain for who had turned him in.  He knew it was someone at Purgatory.

Three weeks later, it dawned on him it had to be Magnus.  He was the only one against him having Dean in the fights.  Michael tried to get someone to listen to him, the guards, his attorney— even the other few prisoners.  No one listened to him.

He decided that once he got out, Magnus would be the first to suffer.  Then Castiel and Gabriel.  At this point, he seriously considered killing Dean as well as the other two people who had helped.  He would be out well before he served his term, he was sure of it.  One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i had wanted to include in the original fic, but didn't really get the chance  
> prompt: Hey, I'd like to make a suggestion for a timestamp! (: When I finished 'Dire' I bbegan to wonder what happened to Michael. I'd love if you could write a small piece about him. Did he get a new pet? Is he aware of Dean being alive? Is he planning on getting revenge on Castiel? I'd really appreciate if you could write something or maybe just answer my questions, because I am quite interested in his character. No worries, if you don't like it or don't have the time! (:  
> [request your own timestamp here](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
